Daily Setup
by shortchanged
Summary: Boredom goes a long way. Sakura knows that. That's why she decided to do something on a whim, based solely on boredom. And what did exactly she do? She called and ordered up a certain Syaoran Li. [AU]
1. May I Take Your Order?

Daily Setup - Skylette

**Summary:** Boredom goes a long way. Sakura knows that. That's why she decided to do something on a whim, based solely on boredom. And what did exactly she do? She called and ordered up a certain Syaoran Li. [AU

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter One : May I Take Your Order?_**  
_"...Then horrifying busy dial tone."_

(**SAKURA**)

I sighed as I looked around the house. No one was there. Touya had gone out to work, while Dad had gone off to…Germany, specifically, for an archaeological dig project.

"How come everyone's off doing something and I'm left here all alone and bored?" I asked myself as I slumped back on our green couch, resting my legs on the coffee table.

Tomoyo had been locked up in her room for two days claiming that she had been editing videos of myself or whatever. Eriol was on a vacation too, he'd be coming to Tomoeda tomorrow from a trip from England. Bloody tomorrow. Tomorrow had to be a day away and here I was cursing my boredom away, unfortunately, to no avail.

I skimmed through some magazines I had found in the rack next to the sofa. "What's this now?"

I coughed and turned a few pages. Suddenly a cut-out ad fell out of the magazine entitled _**'Blur'.**_ It had a cover of four tall girls all with bright red-orange hair, posing in Chinese costumes, colored yellow, blue, red and green individually. Behind them was a faded picture of what looked like noodles with fish cakes.

"…Take out services…" I whispered slowly "…leaves you wanting for more…"

* * *

_**Take Out Services!**__  
Brought to you by Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie and Shiefa Li. _

_1. Have you nothing to do in these summer days?  
2. Think you can stop for a moment and try out something completely new?  
3. Do you enjoy good food?  
4. Do you especially enjoy Chinese Cuisine?  
5. Are you of the female gender? Maybe an adventurous male?  
6. Are you above the age of 15?_

_If you answered yes to all these questions, try out our Take Out Services! _

_We have a guarantee! Leaves you wanting for more!  
Presents you a one-week course of the finest dinners and will be waiting right in front of your doorstep! For this bargain just dial: 1800-93619. Or! You can email us through the four email addresses that will be listed below. __Thank you._

_---- (smudge, smudge) No take-backs. No returns._

_

* * *

_

"This _looks_ like it's for Food Delivery or something." I read the advertisement again.

"I _do_ feel hungry though." I looked down at my grumbling stomach. It was 2:00 and I hadn't eaten anything yet. "Maybe, I should order something…a one-week course, is it?"

RING, RING! RING, RING!

I pondered on what drove me to actually call this place up, I've never really been one to call on just impulse.

"Hello?" a muffled voice got through the phone.

"Uhm…is this the place for Take Out Services?"

Suddenly a few more muffled voices joined the one that was on the phone.

"You're inquiring!? FOR OUR AD!?...Why yes! This is _Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie and Shiefa_!"

"Uhm. Do I order noww---" I got cut off.

"Can you answer the six questions please? Anything to do? Can you try? Food? Chinese? Female? 15?" said a different voice.

"(1) Why yes. I've absolutely nothing.  
(2) I can.  
(3) Who doesn't?  
(4) I guess so.  
(5) Uhm, yeah…Female, I mean.  
(6) Right above actually. What do the last two questions have anything to do with---?"

"Great, he'll be there by 4:00 PM! Thanks for calling!"

"Thanks? By the way, who'll be there?"

I heard a bang.

Then a horrifying busy dial tone.

* * *

(**SYAORAN**) 

They're at it again. AGAIN!

First it was with some weird girl. A pretty weird girl. No, I mean, a pretty girl. A pretty and yet weird girl. I'd go and talk about her, but I don't feel like it. But I know one thing about her. Totally not my type.

Not that I felt that I was hers. Her type, I mean. I didn't get that feeling. She kept going on and on about some other girl and her video camera. STILL!

How many times do I have to tell them not to get me into these types of situations!?

And Mother! MOTHER!

She goes and agrees with them. With my totally insane, crazy, out-of-their-minds (which I'm pretty sure, mean the same thing,) sisters!

She knows how I _so_ lovingly hate it! She seems to have all the fun in the world with me, to which I can only say to is 'Yes, Mother'.

Can't they all just leave me alone to live my once peaceful (if ever peaceful at all) life!? Of course they can't. They wouldn't dream of it. In fact, I'll go write a book about it. RIGHT NOW! Oh wait. They're probably doing it for me.

"Yes, Mother."

My voice rang through the whole living room. Everyone was mortifyingly quiet.

"I'm glad you understand."

My sisters, I'm sure, we're squeeing their quadruplet minds out at that moment. Mother never wanted anyone in our families to break promises. So, I had to carry out THEIR promise. It wasn't even that much of a promise. Chinese Cuisine One-Week Service! Why, that _is_ some promise that is gravely dangerous to break. The last time wasn't even as bad as this one. What kind of idiot would actually agree to this kind of service?

You know what? I don't even want to know.

At least, not now. I want to spare myself the aggravation, up until that moment I ring for that doorbell. No siree.

"Now, Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie, Shiefa!"

The inner squeeing stopped as they immediately turned their heads to their mother.

"Promise to never do anything such as this ever again!"

"WE PROMISE!" They chimed together. Quite happily, if I say so myself.

I know. I just know that deep, somewhere, deep down inside, that Mother would never _ever_ actually object to this sort of thing.

After seventeen years of made-up stories, swooning crying girls and really bad migraines, I imagine that she never would.

All she needed was for me to get married and all of her life's worries would be over. Well, not counting the part in which I will secretly want to murder her, for the remainder of my life! But she would never care about that. That's my mother. Strong, rock-hard, but still sort of, kind of, ehh, caring mother.

"Thank you. Accept their apologies, will you now? They do seem awfully sincere." Sincere? Sincere my ass-- "--Just go dress up and finish this week. No more setups by those girls after this. Be a good brother and comply with their little deed."

And once again, with no choice in the matter whatsoever, "Yes, mother."

Now if only I could get a shotgun.

But where would I get one?

Probably from that maniac freak that bothered to call.

* * *

I took another look at the ad that my sisters made. 

What stupid questions!

Wait a second…my eyes rolled to follow some of the lines.

'Adventurous male?' I thought.

They were so desperate as to set me up with a man!? This is unbelievable!

"Why are you making a face, Syao-chan?" Shiefa ruffled my hair as she was also fixing my collar.

"Oh, nothing, dear sister."

"He's frowning. Oh my. It must mean that he doesn't like our little arrangement?" Feimei said mockingly.

Not like? NOT LIKE?! I'll show you not like! Maybe a black eye or two.

But I won't stoop down so low as to punch my youngest-by-two-minutes older sister.

I'm such a gentleman.

"Of course not! Of course, of course not!" Fanren nodded. "You're so positively going to love this one, I have a feeling."

"How _can_ you have a feeling?" I had to ask, "You're not even sure if it's a guy that I'm going out with!"

"Oh silly Syaoran-darling!" Fuutie defended. "It's a girl. We're positive. And she had such a lovely, sweet-sounding voice."

All of them sighed dreamily. "Yeah…"

"Whatever."

"You're such a pessimist!"

"No, I'm not. _You're_ just hopeless."

Shiefa gave another good tug at the end of my shirt. "_You're_ hopeless, brother." She whispered under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." They sang together.

It was pretty clear that they all heard what she had said.

I brushed the thought off.

"It's three o'clock!" one of them screamed out breaking the short silence.

They all led me to the doorway, two of them continued to push me out of the gates as the other two waved goodbye at me, with matching hankies in their hands.

Everytime, it would always be so emotional.

Even _I_ got emotional; the three seconds where they'd try to get me into the car? I'd throw a fit of second thoughts.

* * *

'_OHDAMNOHDAMNOHDAMN!'_

I mentally screamed as a new realization dawned upon me.

I'm going to waste ONE WEEK of my vacation, the LAST WEEK of my vacation, trying to entertain this bimbo of a woman. IF IT IS, _actually, _A WOMAN!

I'm still doubting myself. I can never thoroughly believe anything my sisters say.

I ran my hands through my ruffled hair. Very good ruffled hair I might add. _So_, I'm a little vain, go figure.

I took a little look in the car mirror, nothing wrong with making yourself look good right?

Tilting my head, I looked a little closer. My hair was still its normal brown self. Yeah, I know it's not going to change anytime soon, unless, of course, my sisters dye it, and I wake up in the middle of the night, and in turn, wake up everyone in the neighborhood. I just like looking at it. But I really don't bother fixing it. I don't need the fixing. It's just another waste of my time, like every other girl/half-guy I get to meet, courtesy of my big sisters.

We stopped in front of a yellow, (and actually) decent looking house. It had a blue roof, flowers and everything! _JOY_! Wei had driven only quite a short distance from our house. I guess I could just walk there next time. The porch had a nice white wooden railing around it, not overly decorated. Pretty clean from the outside too, it didn't look like it was taken care of some sort of bum. It made me relax a little, since it seemed that the family that was living inside the house was neat. I'm a bit weird about cleanliness myself, with some exceptions.

I took the dinner that Fanren had packed up. Quite nicely done. I could smell the Chinese coming out of the food. Wei helped me out a bit by carrying some of the load. Then, I smiled at him, giving him a signal to go back home. He gladly followed.

I gave out a sigh, "Here we go again." I muttered quietly. Fixing the suit that Shiefa prepared earlier, I put on a deceivingly fake smile.

My fingers pushed the little white button, which made my stomach grumble like it usually did every time I would hear the loud ring similar buttons would give out.

Some thuds, and I heard the door open before I could look up.

Fine strands of honey-coloured hair graced the shoulders of a perfectly composed and actually, quite sleepy woman.

Her eyes stared boringly into mine as she tilted her head, having it rest casually against the doorway.

Wow, they were green.

And it happened to be my favorite colour.

"Yes," she started, "…can I help you?"

Going to her question, my absent mind started to work again. I shook my head lightly.

My eyes were fixed on to her face. It came to me as nothing at first, but all my mind could come up with was:

Hey. She's kind of cute.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. I'm still getting over it.**  
Outro**: You know, I'm really not sure what should happen next. Suggestions anyone? Perhaps, in a _review_? 


	2. The Name Game

**Daily Setup - Skylette****  
**

**Intro:** Yes, yes, I fused chapters one and two. They were too short for their own good. Read and Review please!

* * *

**_Chapter Two: The Name Game_**  
_"Somehow...I don't think so."_

(**SAKURA**)

I phoned Tomoyo, only about, a thousand times before she picked up. She said she would be available after today. I can finally have something to do for tomorrow! But then, I still have today to finish off.

I was still a bit far from sleepy. I twirled my hair, as I looked longingly at post cards of Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and the others. They were having so much fun. I on the other hand, could only exasperate myself trying to imagine myself in some sort of beach or snowy wonderland. It wouldn't be today however, that I would be ale to be in those places.

I took a look at the time, hoping that the Chinese I ordered would be able to set my mind off of the things I really didn't feel like thinking about at the moment.

"3:52 PM." I read the clock, speaking to no one in particular.

Time really does slow down when you aren't having fun. I suddenly felt a bit sleepy, just staring at the clock waiting for my soon to be devoured food.

I went downstairs (coming from my brother's room). I guess I was pretty much done messing around with the pictures Touya had of Yukito.

A ring suddenly went off as I was half way down our stairs.

'The doorbell! It _must _be here!' I thought to myself.

I don't know what came over me. I just, unexpectedly, couldn't help but to be excited about whatever was to come through the door. My body though, didn't do me the pleasure of being anxious. I began to slow down, bumping into things, accidentally knocking down some of Dad's Russian Dolls. My face had a slight frown on it, not reflecting how happy I was that my order finally arrived.

I breathed in deeply before answering the door.

That helped a lot.

In an instant, I felt calm. I then turned the bronze doorknob we had on our faded-white door. Opening quite slowly, I saw a young man who, first of all had my late delivery.

'_MY LATE DELIVERY_!' I repeated in my mind.

Okay, so it wasn't so late. It was quite early actually.

I blinked hard and took a second look.

_Nice shoes._

That was about the only thing I thought of the young man, beyond his late delivery.

I blinked hard, again, and this time I looked up.

He wore a casual clean suit, which, to me seemed a little bit overly pressed. And, holy hell, is that lipstick on his arm?!

Continuing my seemingly never-ending journey of looking up, I found myself looking at his face, which to my surprise was looking back at me with such fascination.

My eyes were still heavy so I shot my eyes more open a notch. "Yes, can I help you?"

It took him a while to respond. "…You…ordered?"

"Why yes…I'll just be taking my food, and you can be on your way." I muttered quickly. "Is there anything to sign?"

He fidgeted, while I reached out for a nice looking papery-plastic bag which had weird stamps all over it, covering a background of four faces that repeated in design.

He then snatched it back.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly said in a mocking manner, "I'm afraid that I can't be on my way just yet."

"And why not?"

Surprised at his sudden change of tone, I questioned and repeated. "Why not?"

"I must have to say that…" he stopped and held the bag away from me, "…you had just ordered me as well."

"I beg your pardon?"

_Did I hear that right? Did he just say---_

He handed me the ad that I was sure was the one I read earlier today. I read the part he pointed to out loud. There's a fine print!? "Comes with a host…no take-backs and no returns…"

I trailed off with that last statement. "What is this?"

He got his Take-Out stuff and went through the doorway I was so innocently standing under and BUMPED MY ELBOW!

"…My sisters for you." He whispered quietly into my ear.

What in the world was he talking about? But I had to forgive him for bumping my _precious_ elbow this time. BUT ONLY THIS TIME! Besides, I had only met him.

"Your what?" I followed him to our dining room.

He made his way through our house quite well. Almost as if he lived there. No matter. I had ordered to eat my Chinese food. AND EAT MY CHINESE FOOD, I SHALL!

I tied my hair back in a half-ponytail as quickly as I could, ridding my forehead of the bangs that could get into my food and choke me.

The introduced young man seemed to be my age. He started to unload the bag of food that was neatly packed. I angled my head to see his face but I didn't really see much of anything. I could only take note of the color of his eyes, which, for me, annoyingly matched his brown-coloured hair.

I slid the chopsticks out of the bag, as carefully as I could.

Too bad, it wasn't careful enough. He screamed in the highest octave I ever thought possible.

His eyes started to swell. They were redder than Rudolph's nose could ever be.

The end of my rough chopsticks had stung his eyes really bad. As in REALLY bad.

But I could care less.

Especially in account of delivering my late order and bumping my elbow (which, I'm pretty sure, I had forgiven him for already)…

"Oh, you'll be alright," I let out uncaringly.

I was also fairly certain that he had let a 'pssh' out.

* * *

(**SYAORAN**) 

My face rested on my hand, my back slumped a bit as I watched the girl fiddle with her food, smelling it a bit, then eating it.

Come to think of it…I don't even know her name yet.

My eyes searched for a clock. Maybe it was late enough for me to think up an excuse and leave!

_**FOUR FIFTEEN.**_

This is getting more uncomfortable than I thought it would be.

"Hey." She called out to me, snapping me back out of my mind.

"Yeah?" I asked, sounding less interested than I actually was.

"Do you want some?" she waved her fancy plastic fork at me. "It looks like this dinner is set up for two."

I looked at the table and all the food, still steaming hot, sitting there. There _was_ a lot of food there. I could probably finish it myself, the girl would most certainly never finish it. But I didn't really feel hungry at the time.

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself."

She continued to eat as I continued to stare. I really couldn't do anything. Every time my sisters would set me up with someone, I didn't really talk. Actually, I don't remember talking at all. But someone would always be talking.

It would be either about 'how my eyes sparkle' or about 'heartbreaking memories about countless number of cheating boyfriends'.

Or something like that.

Thank goodness this one isn't loud, but this is getting a bit too awkward, even for me.

I stood up. "I'm uhh, going to get a glass of water."

The young girl just nodded casually and titled her head to the direction of the refrigerator.

And so I got my glass of water.

Before proceeding to my seat however, I stopped. The doorbell rang.

Who or what else could she be expecting?

"I'll get it." She lazily stood up and turned away from her chair. I only looked down and continued to my seat. Uhm, sure, okay.

Limping a bit, I was almost certain she had a cramped up leg. Not that I tried to take notice or anything. She, with no rush, made her way to the door, which needed a series of turns, so I wouldn't be able to see her answering it. Not that I wanted/needed to either.

I actually felt a little relieved when I heard the doorbell ring the first time, but the next 26 times, I must admit, got me a _bit_ anxious.

"Sakura?!" someone had shouted from outside the house. "SAKURA!" the voice repeated louder.

That voice was a male voice. A male voice, I thought. Her boyfriend maybe? And who was this Sakura person? Ohh! It must be the girl!

Sakura, eh? Suddenly, I felt uneven footsteps coming toward my direction. Uneven _running_ footsteps.

The girl quickly ran into the room, sweeping the food on top of the table onto the floor, making my jaw drop slightly in an instant. I don't think she meant to do that. But she did.

What the hell is going on here?

"YOU!" she screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

A little panicky, I looked around.

"GET OUT OF HERE, DAMMIT!"

_BANG! CRASH!_

Oh God, was that the door?!

I tried to make my way out, but my mind suddenly went blank. Who could it be? A kidnapper? A rapist? A terrorist? Michael Jackson?!

It couldn't be a kidnapping, raping, terrorizing Michael Jackson, could it?! It couldn't be!

He didn't really do all those things, did he? BLOODY HELL! Did he?!

I shoved the thought to the back of my mind when the girl, probably named Sakura (which is such a nice name), pushed me frantically to different directions.

"Don't you understand what 'get out' means? I probably I have to spell it out for you, too! Just, just---"

She took a look around. _'Just?'_

Her eyes sparkled as she eyed the staircase and the wooden door underneath it. It was sort of an old looking door with little shudders you could peek through. "Just stay here! And don't make a noise!"

Before I could let out a 'hey!' she tossed me into the dusty closet full of strollers, backpacks and what the hell—knives!?

"Just stay in that closet okay?"

I shook my head. They were only hooks. Thankfully, not hooks for killing and hanging pigs, for one of them had a coat hung on it. I heard some vases crash and footsteps advancing toward the unsightly closet in which I was forced to stay in. Who was this guy?

"Whatever you do," her voice seeped in through the slits in the closet door, "…don't try to smell like anything."

What?

Don't try to smell—what? She baffles me as sure as daffodils would bloom in May. How was I supposed to not smell like anything?

She moved away from the door, blocking the sounds of a still very much heard stomping monster. "Why brother dearest, what are you doing so early from work?"

Oh! So it's her brother!

"Well, my equally dear sister, I was only thinking of you as I selflessly ran out on work because I heard Yuki was sick today."

Yuki? So, now, who was this Yuki?

"Yukito?" she asked interestedly. "Is he alright?"

"Why yes. And he bought a present for you."

I heard a high scream emit from her lips. "Really?"

The shadows that formed through the little space in which I could only sneak a small look through had told me that her brother was a great deal taller than her. To be perfectly honest, that scared me a bit. He was probably capable of murder.

Now, now, Syaoran. Don't be scared. You're capable of murder, too.

Probably remembering the situation, she backed down, leaning her body against the closet. You know what? Apparently, that closet door wasn't built very well. The hinges were loose and the screws that held them in place were starting to fall out. I had to balance her body in the short instant that I noticed, pushing my shoulders against the door. She didn't know that the door had gone all haywire and had decided to break at the worst time possible. She wasn't heavy though, only the door was. I could almost smell her scent through it, too.

"Uhm, would you care to go get changed so we can eat dinner?" she proposed, "I mean, you must be tired from all the work and the effort you put to visit Yukito, wherever he was sick!"

Her shoulders pushed harder against the stupid block of wood I had to straighten. She was sure making this hard for me! Couldn't her brother just quietly sit and knit like most brothers do? Yes, that would be lovely, quietly sit and knit.

"Please?" she begged, her voice sounding a notch higher.

"No," her brother continued to walk those horrible sounding thuds, "Especially not now."

Why?! Why 'especially not now'!? IT SHOULD BE _ESPECIALLY NOW_! ESPECIALLY NOW THAT I'M HERE! NOW THAT I'M CARRYING, PROBABLY, THE HEAVIEST DOOR IN THE WORLD!

"Especially now that, I smell a man. Yes, Sakura, now that I smell a man!"

This statement made me freeze on the spot. I still held the door, but I couldn't jerk a muscle or anything.

"Uhm. No!" Sakura, if I may, yelled defensively.

"'Uhm no' what, Sakura?"

"NO! That isn't a man! It's a…it's a---SQUIRREL!"

Oh, I remember now! I suddenly just _have _toremember now, this was the creature that called my sisters up and told them that she wanted a one-week dinner course! How wonderfully this is all turning out! A squirrel!

"A squirrel?" he repeated.

"That's right! A squirrel!" she nervously replied.

"Somehow, I don't think so."

_Yeah. I wouldn't either._

"So, if I find that kidnapping, raping, terrorizing _Michael Jackson_, be prepared!"

Uhm. Sure. Okay. Uh-huh.

"I swear, Touya, it's only a squirrel!"

Now, I felt like wishing that I really was a squirrel. BUT NO! I had to be the kidnapping, raping, terrooah---the handsome, smart, sweet-looking devil that you can only wish to be! Damn me and my perfect self!

The man (who I presume, by now, was a vampire out to suck my delicious blood—I've tasted it myself) started to pace up again. Whatever the girl would say wouldn't matter to him, he could only suspect it to be some child molester that she protectively hid behind a closet door. A PARTICULARLY HEAVY CLOSET DOOR!

Why couldn't I listen to the girl!? Why couldn't I _try_ to not smell like anything!? Why couldn't I, why couldn't I!?

I'm too perfectly young to die!

"Step aside, Sakura."

And so she did. With me still pushing the door.

"And who--" I heard in a clear voice, as I was now neatly sprawled onto the door on the floor. "—is this?"

She couldn't answer herself, she didn't even know my name.

"It's my squirrel, you silly."

She let out a distressed laugh, patting my head.

I'd laugh too. But I guess I was too busy trying to figure out how to get out of the hell hole which they call a home.

* * *

(**SYAORAN**) 

**Later... **

"OH MY GOD! RUN! RUUUUUUNNN!"

"I'm running! I'm running!"

"What the hell were you doing to my sister!?"

"I did nothing! NOTHING!"

"SHUT UP AND RUUUUUNN!"

Who knew?

Who knew today would turn out like this? I don't think I've seen anyone act this violently. Of course, there are movies and all so let's cross out that part. The most violent situation I've ever been in, next to this one, was probably the time when Eriol _accidentally_ lent my underwear to the poor. I gave him three black eyes…if that was possible.

So, how exactly was this situation violent? Taking out a crazed mad man running around with a steak knife (a bloody, rusty one at that), not that violent.

"BUT I—"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

* * *

(**SAKURA**) 

Ugh. We _finally_ wore Touya down. And that Syaoran Li boy escaped before any limbs were cut off.

So, he told me his name.

Syaoran…Syaoran? Must be Chinese.

I told him my name too. But he told me that he figured it out by himself.

To think, I'm going to have to continue doing this for a week. But I have plans with Tomoyo-chan tomorrow…Oh what should I do?

Maybe I'll go cancel it or something. Surely they have an address in that commercial ad.

"Monster! Come down here and clean this mess up!"

Touya.

"I'm coming down, asshole."

* * *

(**SYAORAN**) 

Pant, pant, pant. "That was absolutely horrifying."

I never want to do that again. Ever.

Okay so, what now? I'm finished with day one so I guess…

I'll go home?

I looked up ahead. My house was now only a few blocks ahead. I could tell, it was, afterall, the biggest house in the neighborhood. I mean, what do you expect? Our family's very rich. Just forget the part about their new business charade---Me.

I slowed down my pace as I noticed some stuff across my arm. Noodles, splotches of soy sauce and…is that lipstick?

I sighed.

That's probably why her brother chased me like hell. He saw _that_? Who in their right mind wouldn't suspect us of doing something after seeing that?

My sisters really should stop kissing me. I'm seventeen for crying out loud.

Click-clak! Click-clak!

A girl suddenly came into sight, hurrying with what seemed to be 4-inched high heels.

I stared at her. And I continued to stare…up until that moment she bumped into me.

She muttered muffled words into my shirt. It looked like she didn't notice she bumped into me.

"Excuse me?" I started.

Her muttering stopped and familiar amethyst eyes looked up at me. It matched the colour of her hair, I noticed. "Oh, I'm sorry."

She moved away from me, video camera at hand.

"I'm really sorry! It's just--"

_Familiar…Familiar…why were her eyes so familiar?_

She poked her head out of her apologetic form and ALMOST screamed, "Li-kun!?"

It was that weird girl! That pretty weird girl! No, I mean, that pretty girl! That pretty and yet weird girl! The one who kept on talking about that girl and wasn't really my type!

Tomoyo Daidouji was the girl I had my first date with!

I screwed up my eyes, quizzically, heeey… "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. I'm still getting over it.**  
Outro**: Will be on hiatus.  



End file.
